


Happy Halloween

by itallstartedwithharry



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itallstartedwithharry/pseuds/itallstartedwithharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is Kurt's favorite holiday, because he gets to bring a small part of his whole self beyond the walls of their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chris Colfer's many lovely Halloween costumes that involved a collar of some type ;) Thanks a million to therewasagirlwhowantedtofly for the beta!!

It was finally Halloween, Kurt’s favorite holiday of the year. He had been crossing off the days on his calendar for a month, and his costume had been well in the works before then. This year they planned on attending two different parties; the first hosted by Santana, and the second by their scene club. But the beauty of Halloween was that he could bring a small part of his whole self beyond the walls of their apartment; Kurt would be wearing his collar to both.

“Are you ready to start getting dressed, darling?”

Kurt looked up from his sketchbook, heart leaping at the sight of his Dom. Blaine was already half-ready, hair styled and curled with a golden leafy crown resting on top of his head. He was going as Roman royalty, complete with a fancy toga. Kurt, of course, preferred to think of Blaine as a Roman god with him as the groveling worshiper, but as it was, his gladiator costume would do the trick. After all, though tough and manly as their historical image was, they were still slaves.

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt stood and followed him to the bedroom, beaming when he saw the pieces of his costume laid out on the bed.

“Strip.” Blaine watched, eyes smoldering, as Kurt tossed his casual clothes to the side, smiling when Kurt clasped his hands behind his back for the next order. “Legs apart.”

Kurt moaned quietly as Blaine handled his interested cock and balls into a tight-fitting cock ring, followed by a quick examination of the butt plug he had put in place a half hour earlier.

“Can’t have my gladiator be focused on anything other than entertaining me tonight, can we?” Blaine smirked, slapping Kurt’s ass once before turning to grab the skirt that was the only clothing aspect of his sub’s costume. The fake leather fell to just above his knee and made Kurt very aware of his lack of coverage underneath.

The sub focused on his breathing, basking in the thrill at how owned he already felt and the fact thatpeople would see him in this state. And his favorite part wasn’t even on yet.

Next, Blaine fastened black leather cuffs to both of Kurt’s wrists; these were not meant for a cheap costume but newly purchased bondage pieces that were subtle enough to hide their true purpose. He slid gladiator sandals onto Kurt’s feet that laced up his calves, nodding in approval before turning his attention to Kurt’s neck. The pair had a variety of collars they used depending on their mood or the type of scene a particular night called for. At the moment Kurt was wearing his ‘everyday’ collar, which was the simplest in their collection and the one Kurt usually wore whenever he was feeling subby (which was more often than not).

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as Blaine unbuckled the collar, making a disgruntled noise as the weight lifted off of his throat.

“Hush, my warrior. I have something else for you to wear tonight.”

The collar was the only aspect of the costume not drawn out specifically by Kurt himself, as Blaine had requested that he choose the one Kurt would wear (with promises it would absolutely match Kurt’s fabric choices).  It was wider and thicker than his everyday collar, and lacked the ring in front. The lock snapped into place in a way that made it invisible from the outside, and Kurt couldn’t help the gasp of breath he released. Putting on a new collar was always such an erotic and intimate experience, and he couldn’t wait to go outside and have people look and admire and know but not truly know…

Overwhelmed, Kurt sank to his knees, further turned on by what the image would look like to a bystander. A warrior kneeling before his commander, his king, his god.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Blaine lifted his chin and kissed him gently on the forehead.

“You’re welcome, my warrior. Now let’s go and wrangle this toga together and then we can head on over to Santana’s. Sound good?”

Kurt nodded and rose with a slight bounce, shifting seamlessly into designer mode once again so that he could finish his Dom’s costume and begin Halloween night.

“Oh, and did I mention that plug is also a vibrator?”

Kurt groaned in anticipation. Happy Halloween indeed.

***

The party was the perfect start to the night. Santana’s apartment was packed, lights flashing and decorations galore. After shedding his jacket soon after their arrival, Kurt preened and strutted around the party, flouncing and winking whenever his costume (or, more often than not, his body) received a compliment.

It didn’t take long for Blaine’s reminders before the party to go to the back of his mind

_“I don’t want you to have more than one drink tonight since we’re going to be playing.”_

Kurt spilled his second cup of punch with a shriek as one of Brittany’s friends jumped out from behind the couch to scare him as he gossiped with Dani’s girlfriend. Laughing, he caught Blaine’s eye as he looked over from where he was catching up with Sam, a questioning look on his face. Blowing a kiss, Kurt waved his fingers flirtatiously in response.

_“Don’t eat too much candy; I don’t want you to feel sick later.”_

“Nutella shots! Nutella shots!”

Kurt eagerly reached for the shot glass containing Nutella, M&Ms, chocolate chips, and god knows what else that Santana was passing around. He stood up with the other partygoers as they raced to see who could down it the fastest; using his tongue in what he was sure was a sensual manner to lick the remaining chocolate away. 

“Hey hot stuff, you missed a spot.” One of the guys he vaguely recognized from NYADA sauntered over and boldly wiped off some excess chocolate from the side of his mouth with his thumb. “Looking good Kurt,” he winked before heading towards the punch bowl.

Too caught up in a pleasant buzz from the alcohol, sugar, and attention, Kurt failed to notice Blaine coming up from behind him.

“Not having too much fun, are we, baby?”

Kurt giggled, turning around to pout dramatically. “No! I’m having fun, aren’t you?”

“Hmmm.” Blaine raised an eyebrow, “well how about we up the ante a bit? You look like you could use a reminder.”

“Siiiiir,” Kurt whispered, only to jerk with surprise when the plug in his ass (which he had only just begun to become used to) began to vibrate.

Blaine smirked, stepping back and admiring Kurt’s sudden discomfort. “You’ve been a bit naughty tonight baby, don’t think I haven’t noticed.” He stepped away as Sam hollered his name, holding a spare Wii remote with enthusiasm. “Be good!”

Breathing deeply and biting his lip at the pleasure, Kurt went to get another cup of punch before hesitating and grabbing a bottle of water. Better not push his luck.

_“And of course, you’re wearing my collar tonight, so you are not to disobey or disrespect that.”_

_“Of course, Sir.”_

An hour later, Kurt was reveling in the delicious torture of the plug. Blaine had been teasing him, turning it up and down at unexpected moments. A group of them were in a circle playing a raunchy game of truth or dare (where Blaine made special use of the vibration to keep Kurt’s answers in check) when Kurt was pulled off the couch to join the dancing crowd. He shimmied from girlfriend to girlfriend before bumping into a tall blonde boy dressed as an angel with an excited smile.

“Dance?” The boy asked with enthusiasm, holding out a hand.

Kurt nodded, inhaling as the vibrations kicked up a notch. “Sure.” He accepted the hand and the pair began to dance goofily as Monster Mash came on, laughing at each other as they competed for the attention of the crowd.

Suddenly, the music switched over to Black Widow, and Kurt was almost knocked over by Santana slinking seductively through the crowd dressed as the song’s namesake. She gave him a wink, bumping hips before searching for her girlfriend. Kurt smirked back before getting lost in the music, playing off of the angel boy’s similar energy. Before long they were dancing closer, Kurt turning around to shake his ass in the boy’s direction, the strips of fabric swinging to bare slivers of pale thigh. Briefly, the boy pressed up against him and Kurt couldn’t help but grind back a bit, the pressure spiking the pleasure from the plug.

“Fuck!” The boy exclaimed in surprise, “what is that-“

“I think I’ll cut in from here.” Blaine appeared out of nowhere, and Kurt was quickly pulled into his arms. He could feel his Dom shooting the boy an overly-friendly _back the hell off_ look; which had the boy quickly muttering excuses and stepping away.

Kurt felt himself pressed back into Blaine’s front, the plug’s vibrations jumping to the highest setting yet and Blaine’s hips encouraging the stimulation.

“Care to explain what that display was?” Blaine spoke quietly into Kurt’s ear as they moved their hips to the song’s beat.

“Um,” Kurt cleared his throat to prevent a moan. “I was just having fun, fooling around.”

In a flash, Kurt found himself spun to face his Dom, and let out an “oh!” of surprise as Blaine pressed their hips together again.

“Mhmm. And the drinking more than I said, eating more junk than I said, and pressing up against someone like that while wearing _my_ collar was just having fun?”  He punctuated his words with a tug at Kurt’s collar.

The sub opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it when Blaine’s expression made it clear he was already in for it.

“Sir, I’m sorry. I just-“

Blaine shook his head, dancing in closer. “Nope. You aren’t getting out of this one, my warrior.” He glanced at his phone. “Enjoy the party for another hour,” he let his hands drift lower until one snuck under the band of his skirt and pushed the plug in with a firm shove. “Then we’re going to the club.”

Kurt gasped, unable to stop his back from arching at the pleasure-pain.

“And the vibrations will remain at this level.” Blaine patted Kurt’s ass before bringing his hands up to a more PG-level, giving his boyfriend a beaming smile.

“Y-yes Sir,” Kurt let his forehead fall onto Blaine’s shoulder as they continued to dance. He was going to pay dearly for his misbehavior, but fuck it if that didn’t make his arousal even worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Blaine's POV

The cab ride over to the club was much too short as far as Blaine was concerned. Seeing his boyfriend shudder with every bump and lurch of the car was incredibly sexy, and Blaine made sure to make eye contact with Kurt as he pressed the heel of his hand on his crotch. The sub whimpered, reaching for his own trapped dick, only to have his hand pushed away.

“No.” Blaine corrected him firmly, smirking at Kurt’s embarrassed glance at the driver, though he made sure to keep a low profile until they entered the club. After checking in with the guest list, Blaine hung up their jackets and turned to his sub. “Now remember Kurt, your behavior at Santana’s means that tonight things are going to be stricter. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” his sub’s words were breathless, betraying his desire despite the looming weight of punishment. Blaine took their leash out of his jacket pocket and tugged Kurt’s collar forward, fiddling with the attachment before stepping back and wrapping the end around his wrist. He took a moment to appreciate his sub – collared, protected, obedient, and _his_. There was something about the leash, though it didn’t come out of the toy chest often, that truly channeled his inner Dominant.

The club was more intimate than usual for the invitation-only party, and the pair began to make their rounds, greeting many of their friends in the scene. Blaine was chatting with another gay couple while Kurt signed a conversation with a deaf Domme and her sub when they were interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat.

“Hey there ghouls and ghosties!”

Elliott Gilbert was Kurt’s former band mate, and was responsible for introducing them to the New York scene. Tonight he was dressed to the nines in purple faux leather and eye shadow that glittered in the spotlight as he smirked into the microphone.

“Welcome to our Halloween extravaganza. As most of you know, I’m Starchild, one of your fabulous hosts tonight. Feel free to mingle around and have a good time – we’ve got some fun games planned later for anyone who’s interested.” Elliott gave the crowd a wink before returning the mike and hopping off the small stage. After greeting a few people he noticed Blaine and his face lit up; he excused himself and ran over to them.

“Great crowd tonight, right?” Elliott beamed before hugging them both in turn.

Blaine laughed as he returned the hug. Normally he’d be far less understanding to someone manhandling his submissive, but Elliott’s history with the both of them made it acceptable.

“So what side are you playing for tonight, Starchild?” He smirked as Elliott struck a pose with his top hat and fashion cane.

“Mmmm haven’t decided yet,” Elliott chuckled. The couple’s friend was a self-proclaimed bisexual switch, and had played with almost everyone on tonight’s guest list at one point or another. Even Blaine had subbed under him while he was becoming better acquainted with the scene.

“I have to go make the rounds – the burden of a host,” Elliott fake-sighed, “but I have a new couple that I think you’ll hit it off with – I’ll bring them over in a bit!”

“Sounds great!” Kurt beamed; he always loved meeting new people in the scene, though there were a select few he felt comfortable enough being his submissive self with. He smiled as Blaine leaned in for a kiss.

“Let’s sit down.” Blaine headed over to a booth and lounged on the comfortable sofa while Kurt knelt primly at his feet. Blaine wrapped the leash around his hand, forcing Kurt to raise his chin slightly, but otherwise gave the pretense of ignoring his sub as he enjoyed people watching. Every so often he’d give Kurt a subtle glance, appreciating the regal grace he exuded in the peace of his submissive headspace. Of course, he would get even deeper as the night progressed, but Blaine had plenty of time to get him there.

“Here we are!” Elliott was back again, with a couple trailing behind him. “Make friends. I’m going to prepare the first game; I hope you’ll take part!” He dramatically swept into the crowd once more, leaving the couple standing awkwardly by their table.

The man was tall, with perfect posture and short-cut brown hair, and holding his hand was a shy-looking shorter girl with braided dark blonde hair. She wore a navy blue bustier with hot pants and a leather collar with a gold design. Blaine could tell Kurt wanted to meet them, as his focus had left the ground and was now trained on the two newcomers.

“Please, sit with us,” Blaine gestured to the booth. The Dom settled across from Blaine, gently pulling his sub to sit next to him.

“I’m Blaine, I’m a student at NYU.”  He stroked Kurt’s cheek fondly. His sub’s eyes asked permission, which Blaine granted with a nod.

“My name is Kurt,” his boyfriend smiled, “I went to NYADA and I work for a small theater company in the city.”

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Hunter,” the Dom introduced himself. “I work at a law firm. And this is my girlfriend.” The girl in question bowed her head slightly to the couple, shyly leaning into her Dom’s shoulder. “She hasn’t decided if she wants to go by a different name in the scene yet, so you’ll hear me refer to her as Angel,” he kissed his girlfriend’s forehead before turning his attention to Blaine. “I’d prefer it if you wait until she gives you permission to use that name before addressing her.”

“Of course,” Blaine nodded, already respecting Hunter for the devotion and care he was showing his submissive.

“Attention all you deviants!” Elliott was on the mike again. “It’s time for our first game! We’re going to be Trick or Treating! Well,” he exchanged a smirk with the Domme standing at the table beside him, “our version of it at least. For everyone participating, let’s have all the Doms over by me, and the subs across the room.”

Blaine glanced down at his boyfriend. “Well, it looks as though getting to know each other will have to wait. Do you want to play, darling?” Looking over, he saw Hunter whispering the same question to his sub.

Kurt perked up. “Yes, Sir!” He kneeled up and bared his neck, allowing Blaine to unhook his leash before wadding uncomfortably to the other subs.

“Okay!” Starchild clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Here’s the game. Subs, if you dare, come up and ask your Doms the question of the night. Their response will determine if they pick a goodie bag from my right or my left.” He gestured to the two tables with a number of bags on them. “Enjoy! Oh, and for the record, black bags are tricks and orange ones are treats. And the Doms don’t know what’s in the bags either, so everyone’s in for a surprise.” Elliott winked and joined two of his friends to oversee the game.

Blaine settled back and watched brave subs come forward one by one. Some of the items in the bags were immediately used by the Doms in question, much to the guests’ enjoyment, and other couples whispered to each other how the items would be implemented later in private. Throughout the game, Blaine kept an eye on Kurt, looking on proudly as his sub spoke in soft undertones to Hunter’s sub, nodding encouragingly. To his and Hunter’s surprise, she shyly took Kurt’s hand and they approached the table together.

“Trick or Treat,” the subs chimed in unison as they knelt before the line of Doms.

After sharing a look, Blaine motioned for Hunter to go first. He stepped forward and placed his hand gently on her cheek.

“It’ll be a treat for you, my angel.” Hunter turned and glanced at the orange bags before grabbing one and handing it to his sub. Hesitantly she reached in and pulled out a knotted length of beautiful burgundy rope, moaning quietly before looking reverently upwards and kissing Hunter’s palm.

Blaine was pleased to see Kurt remaining in his kneel with his eyes on the floor, though the smile on his face showed his happiness for the sub beside him. Blaine made a mental note to speak to Hunter later about the couples getting together again. But for now…

He walked up to his gorgeous submissive. “Unfortunately my dear, it will be a trick for you tonight.”

Kurt’s posture shrunk slightly, and he bit his lip to keep any noise from slipping out. His head bowed in acceptance.

Feeling a rush of heat at his boyfriend’s respect and obedience, Blaine eagerly turned to this left and purposely let his hand linger over one bag or another to bask in the visible tension from his sub. Finally, he chose one and handed it to Kurt, who swallowed before reaching in and pulling out a hot pink butt plug and what appeared to be a vibrating dildo. Immediately Blaine’s mind began shuffling through ideas for a creative punishment, considering waiting to use them at home until he saw Kurt’s smirk. He loved it when he sub was cheeky, and it was clear on his sub’s face – * _this* is supposed to be a punishment?_

Oh, Blaine would make sure of that. Tilting his head, he examined his sub until an idea hit him. Sauntering forward, he leaned down and pulled up on Kurt’s collar.

“Kurt, my darling,” he whispered, “I am going to expose you, tease you, and edge you until you beg for release…all in front of these people. This will be your punishment; do you have anything to say?” It was their code before any punishment scene, giving Kurt a chance to safeword if necessary.

Kurt‘s body was trembling in anticipation and his pupils dilated as he swallowed heavily. “No, Sir,” his voice was tight with nerves but his body was loose in acceptance.

Satisfied, Blaine stepped back. “Would you look at that…it glows in the dark!” Blaine admired the plug, imagining how it would look in between Kurt’s pert cheeks. “Let’s try it on for size.” Some of the surrounding guests chuckled as Blaine pulled Kurt into an alcove not entirely out of view of the crowd and gently manhandled him into position. Grabbing one of the nitrile gloves provided and the lube from the gift bag, Blaine snapped the glove, grinning at Kurt’s whimper. Wetting his fingers he safely removed the other plug, returning it to the bag to clean later. He knelt down behind Kurt.

“Nice and open for me baby?” Blaine rubbed Kurt’s lower back as he moaned in response. “Make sure you relax baby, this one is bigger.” He squirted lube into Kurt’s hole, chuckling as he shifted in response to the cool liquid. Coating the plug, Blaine pressed past the resistance of Kurt’s muscles faster than he normally would (this was a punishment after all).

“Uuh. Oh – Sir. Hurts.” Kurt’s words cut off into a grunt.

Blaine adjusted himself in his pants; it never ceased to amaze him that he could reduce his careful, controlled boyfriend to pure animalistic desires. Pressing it into place, he stood up and admired the wide base glowing faintly in the dim light.

“It looks good on you,” Blaine accentuated his words with a light push on the end. “How do you feel?”

“Ah! Uh, full, Sir,” Kurt answered, his words strained with discomfort. “Owned, Sir.”

“Good,” Blaine hummed, “after acting out at the party I think this will do you good.” He reached in the bag for the dildo.  “But we’re not done yet.” Keeping a close eye on his sub, he reached into one of the toy chests placed around the club. He searched through the individually wrapped single-use items until he found what he was looking for.

Reaching down, he hooked the leash back on Kurt’s neck. “Stand up, Kurt, and take off your costume.” He met Kurt’s distressed look with an even stare. “You were so keen on showing yourself off earlier, so you will do it now.” Blaine took the plastic off the tiny G-string and tossed it at Kurt after he tentatively pushed down his skirt, his porcelain skin colored with a blush.

“But Sir this is-”

He silenced his boyfriend’s protests with a single look; Blaine was well aware the underwear was a size smaller than Kurt would normally take, but that was all part of the plan. He maintained strong eye contact with his sub, loving the fact that he could exert his order without any words at all. Kurt slipped on the underwear, working his dick to fit into the snug front while the string sat between his cheeks and put light pressure on the plug.

Blaine walked around Kurt as though inspecting a piece of furniture, reaching out every so often to correct his posture to his liking. Finally, Blaine stopped behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling on the front of the G-string. Carefully, he manipulated the dildo so it was tightly held in place next to Kurt’s dick and set the vibrations halfway to their strongest point.

“Now,” Blaine stepped back, holding the leash and admiring Kurt’s panting, “let’s go back to our seat. You will crawl.”

With a whine, Kurt knelt down and followed Blaine as he kept a tight hold on the leash. He joined Hunter on their couch, smiling at the sub kneeling happily on a pillow, bound in a harness with her new rope. She nodded back before snuggling into her Dom’s thigh, her eyes turning to Kurt with curiosity.

Kurt had crawled practically under the small table next to the couch, his hips thrusting into the air as the dildo vibrated in the confines of his underwear.

Blaine gave a sharp tug on the leash. “Kurt, get over here.” He made no effort to keep his voice down. “Come and face me. Head down, hands back, cheeks apart.” He looked down as Kurt moaned to himself. “And hush, or your ass will be as red as your face.” Kurt’s face went even redder at the comment, but remained silent as he prostrated himself in the position Blaine demanded and reached back to pull apart his cheeks and put the plug on display. The Dom reached down and increased the vibrations of the dildo, humming happily at Kurt’s attempt to hold in a moan.

“Looking good Kurt!” Elliott called playfully from across the room.

Blaine glanced down as Kurt gave a short cry into the ground in response, high on humiliation and desire. He raised his glass to Elliott, smirking as Kurt caught more attention from those around them. He nodded at the appreciative looks and comments from their friends, occasionally sneaking his foot under his sub to put pressure on Kurt’s crotch.  His sub was shaking, hips stuttering in frustration and fingers shaking as he kept his ass cheeks apart.

A light cough recaptured Blaine’s attention; it was the couple Kurt had been talking to earlier. The Domme admired Kurt’s display before signing something to her sub. Blaine knew very limited, basic ASL – Kurt was the better one – but he could tell that translating was part of the girl’s submission.

_“Yes Danielle?”_ Blaine asked and signed.

_“My Mistress wishes me to tell you that your sub-”_ Danielle spoke and signed simultaneously, turning to her Domme in embarrassment but continuing at her insistent prompting. _“Your sub’s ass is taking the plug very well and his display is beautiful.”_

_“Thank you,”_ Blaine directed his response to Jenn before turning to her sub. “Tell her I appreciate her opinion and it’s always good to see you both.”

Jenn glanced to her sub to confirm her lip reading, and then smiled in thanks before tucking her sub under her arm and going to their own table. 

“I think I might be generous and give you some relief,” Blaine cooed, basking in the rush of Kurt’s gasping exhale of _“please Sir please Sir”_ before turning his attention back to Hunter. Without another look at his sub, Blaine’s hand snuck down to bump the vibrations up a notch.

“So, how do you guys know Elliott?” Blaine tried not to smirk at Kurt’s confused whimper at being ignored.

The twitch of Hunter’s mouth showed that he was no stranger to Blaine’s method of teasing.

“He was actually in my dance class,” his sub offered up, “we hit it off and he ended up introducing us to the scene outside of our apartment.”  She blushed at Blaine’s intense eye contact, her attention occasionally flitting to Kurt.

Blaine sat back to admire the view again, imagining the sexy image they created. His sub, naked save for a collar, wrist cuffs, and a tight black G-string showing off a butt plug and a cock tortured by the vibrating dildo, kneeling with his head on the ground, legs spread, and holding his own ass cheeks apart. While Blaine, clad in a crown and draped toga, sat calmly above him with the power to bring mercy or suffering. It was the ultimate high.

"That ass looks like it could use a nice slap," a female Domme commented as she walked by, a quick wink in Blaine’s direction reminding her she was Elliott's friend (and coincidently the women they had spoken to about potentially getting Kurt’s tongue re-pierced).

"It really does, doesn't it," Blaine considered Kurt for a moment before bringing his hand down for a nice loud _SLAP_ right across his cheeks, pushing the plug further into his sub. He grinned at a few whistles and cheers the sound attracted.

"AH!" Kurt yelled, almost moving his hands but at the last second re-doubling his grip and pulling his cheeks back apart. He turned his face to the side in shame, sniffing as Blaine lightly traced his handprint with a fingertip.

Blaine glanced over Kurt, who was openly crying, before pulling up on his collar. He was met with Kurt’s beautiful eyes, impossibly blue with tears and his face bright red and small in the way he knew his sub needed. He pointedly looked down, enjoying the instinctual nudge of Kurt’s hot wet mouth over his crotch. Kurt was already too far gone for any finesse, but his desperation made Blaine even harder.

"Awww sweetie, are you still showing your plug off?" Blaine secretly loved using the condescending baby voice toward his sub, especially since it did things to Kurt that even he couldn't explain to Blaine.

Kurt nodded frantically. "Yes Sir yes Sir please," the words were muffled; he hadn't lifted his head from Blaine’s crotch.

Blaine clucked his tongue. "Well since you've been such a good boy I think I'll let you let go of your ass cheeks now."

Kurt’s hands fell forward with an exhale of relief, catching himself on Blaine’s knees and wriggling as the plug shifted.

"Oh! The scene is starting, good." He made sure to keep an unconcerned expression despite Kurt’s wordless plea below him. He leaned down, feeling warmth at how Kurt automatically moved towards him, as if he was the magnet of Kurt’s very existence.

"For the last part of your punishment, my dear, I'm going to turn the vibrator to the highest level. You may not touch yourself and you may not come. Hopefully the ring will help you with that. I will allow you to hump against my leg if you need to though, okay?" He smiled, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair as his sub sunk further into his headspace with a nod. Reaching down, Blaine clicked up the dildo's vibrations the last two notches.

"Ah!" Kurt threw his head back, pressing his crotch into Blaine’s leg for a moment before pulling back with a gasp.

"Mmmm, that's a strong vibration," Blaine remarked calmly. "I can only imagine what it feels like pressed right up against your dick."

"Guhh" Kurt merely grunted as he pressed his hips forward again.

Blaine looked down fondly before turning his attention to the stage. It was actually an interesting scene; suspension bondage wasn't something he felt nearly comfortable with attempting himself, but maybe he would look into taking a class. Kurt would be stunning with all of that rope. As the sub on stage went from kneeling on the floor to being on tiptoe, Kurt continued a pattern of fierce humping against Blaine’s leg, forcing himself away with increasingly high pitched moans, before giving in and humiliatingly rubbing on his Dom’s leg once more. Blaine loved it, knowing Kurt stripped away every pretense and stress of his life and gave his entire self to Blaine; that he was willing to sink and submit to his basic instincts.

"Shhh" Blaine reprimanded, even though this scene was more casual than most, "I know you're desperate but this is what you earned." He pinched Kurt’s cheek before sliding two fingers into his mouth. "There you go honey," he soothed, "that should help you." He felt Kurt gag slightly at the unexpected intrusion, but then he deferred to sucking on Blaine’s fingers in time with his thrusts.

Blaine glanced across the table, where Hunter was fixated on the stage, but his sub seemed to be transfixed by the scene playing out at the table. Every so often she let out a noise of disquiet, tempered by Hunter pulling gently on the part of her harness he was using as a leash. The scene ended to applause, the pair onstage bowing happily, and Blaine tuned back into the table, deciding to explore the dynamic he had felt between the couples.

He removed his fingers from Kurt’s mouth and wiped them on his sub's cheek, already glistening with fresh tears.

"Color," he commanded.

"Green Sir, green," Kurt moaned breathlessly into Blaine's thigh as if it were the only word he knew.

"Do you think they're hot, angel?" Hunter had pulled his sub up into his lap; she sat between his legs facing Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine’s desire kicked up a notch; the other Dom was on the same page as he was.

"Yes, Sir," the girl exhaled.

"It's okay," Hunter gave Blaine a cursory glance; Blaine granted permission with a nod. "Tell me. Tell them." He held her chain facing forward so she couldn't look away from Blaine.

"Ooh, Sir. Kurt is so beautiful, and the plug is so...big."

Blaine swelled with pride. "Do you hear that Kurt?" He grasped Kurt’s hair and pulled his head up. "Everyone can see how well your ass takes me, how you let me in even when you think you can't."

Kurt let how a low noise in response.

"And he's just so open and desperate, god, Sir, I'm- please." Hunter used the harness to turn her around, cutting off her words with a kiss.

"And how do you feel, Kurt?" Blaine pulled his sub until he got the hint to kneel up higher. He looked wrecked, his eyes were red and slightly out of focus, his cheeks streaked with tears, and he seemed to be unconsciously making noise with each movement of his hips. "Be honest now."

"Ohhh, Sir. I'm just. Uhhhh uh I'm so sore Sir and I just feel like you're everywhere and I can't do anything but just take it. I want to come so bad, please, Sir, please."

"Is that all?" Blaine put on a nonchalant air, though it didn't conceal how much fun he was having.

Kurt gave a small cry. "I feel like I can't hide, everyone has seen me, what I am, what I do." Kurt tried desperately to look down but instead Blaine turned him to face the other couple, placing his legs up against Kurt’s armpits and removing Kurt's ability to move or get friction.

"Beg." Blaine commanded, not hiding the arousal in his own voice. "Show them how prettily you beg." Without waiting Blaine moved his feet inward, his knees able to pin back Kurt’s arms while rubbing the vibration with his toes.

"Ahh! Sir, please. Pleasepleaseplease It's so much, it's too much, it hurts." Kurt broke off, whining at the stimulation.

"It hurts? Well I don't see that being any reason to let up." Blaine increased the pressure.

"Nooooo no please, Sir!" Kurt tried to turn his body away, to arch his back, but there was no escape from Blaine's touch. He was helpless, snot and tears running over his face, dick trapped in a cycle of ruthless stimulation with no way for relief.

Blaine looked up again; Hunter had a firm grip on the rope and was whispering into his sub’s ear, and by the look of her red face and quivering body he could guess the subject.

"Look at her, Kurt. Being so good for Hunter, for her Dom. Where does that leave you?"

"Please!" It was the only word Kurt could get out in the midst of his futile struggle.

"Are you begging to come?" Blaine reached down and ran his hand over the vibrating bulge, tutting at what he found. "You're soaking wet, your cock loves this, and you want to come from your punishment? Do you think you deserve that, Kurt?"

"N-no, Sir?"

"So you're begging me to not let you come?"  Blaine smiled at Kurt’s confused whine.

"I-don't-Sir-"

Without warning, Blaine sped up his hand rubbing over Kurt.

"Ahhhh, Sir, Sir, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please." The tell-tale signs of Kurt's would-be orgasm (prevented by the ring) that Blaine was so familiar with became more evident. His abdomen was tight and his gasps rose in octave.

"Yours, Sir, sorry, Sir, please, I'm sorry, yours yours YOURS!"

As Kurt's voice reached a high, Blaine stopped rubbing and reached in the underwear to pull out the dildo and turn it off. He held it in one hand, mindful of the mess, while stroking Kurt's cheek with the other.

"All is forgiven love," Blaine felt rather than saw the tension leave his boyfriend as he said the magic words. "My good boy." Tapping gently, he got Kurt to turn around. There were more tears, but these were from gratefulness and release.

He gently guided Kurt up, letting him straddle a thigh and rest over Blaine’s shoulder. He was still rock hard, and whined a bit even as his crotch brushed against his Dom.

"Shhh," Blaine rubbed gentle circles onto his back. "You did so well, baby, so well. Relax for me, okay?" As Kurt nodded sluggishly, Blaine pulled the G-string to the side and carefully withdrew the plug. He did a quick check for any immediate issues; there would be a final clean-up and check on Kurt at home. Seeing no problems, Blaine put the plug in the bag and gently encouraged Kurt to sit next to him.

Kurt sighed and let his body drape onto Blaine's, instinctually seeking as much contact as possible. Blaine brought the dildo to his lips like a bottle, and Kurt obediently opened his mouth to clean off his precome.

"So good for me," Blaine put away the vibrator and gave his sub a kiss, licking the residual taste off of Kurt's lips. "I'm going to take the ring off now, but you are not coming tonight. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, Sir." Kurt sighed as Blaine busied himself with putting the last toy away and checking for any circulation or pinching issues.

"He is exquisite."

Blaine preened at Hunter, cuddling Kurt close. Hunter’s sub was kneeling on the ground, her harness undone except for the rope acting as a leash. Her forehead was pressed into her Dom’s thigh and her wrists were crossed above her head, held by her own submission.

"She's overwhelmed," Hunter said fondly, stroking her hair. "This is the first time we've really interacted with another couple before."

"She's beautiful," Kurt murmured, his words slightly slurred with the high of subspace.

Hunter smiled. "Thank you, Kurt."

The next half hour or so was quiet, the Doms watching as groups took part in various party activities, from apple bobbing competitions (with bound hands of course) to generic karaoke.

Blaine basked in the weight of his sub curled into his lap, occasionally brushing fingertips against the insistent bulge in Kurt's underwear. He would shush the responding whining cry before returning to touch Kurt as he saw fit.

As Kurt began to stir slightly, out of his deep subspace enough to safely move, Blaine gathered their things and made use of the leash to guide Kurt to standing. Hunter was also in the process of leaving, already at the coat check with his sub sitting on the couch by the door. Leading Kurt to sit beside her, Blaine joined the line.

"You know," Hunter turned to face him, "not to be presumptuous, but if you and your sub wanted some more friends in the scene, we'd love to see you both again.”

Blaine nodded, already reaching for his phone to exchange numbers. "Maybe we could scene together sometime? After negotiation and discussion of limits of course."

Hunter looked past Blaine for a few beats before smiling. "I think that's a great idea."

As the other Dom turned to speak to the woman to get his things, Blaine chanced a look over at the subs to see what Hunter had been smiling about. The two subs were sitting directly next to each other, her head on Kurt's shoulder and their hands lightly intertwined. Feeling a wave of warmth, Blaine smiled to himself before gathering their jackets from one of the staff behind the counter and returning to his sub.

He helped Kurt into his jacket, slipping the leash down the sleeve so Blaine could discreetly hold it. After securing his own, he turned to the other sub.

"It was a pleasure meeting you and Hunter um-"

"You may refer to me as my Dom does, Sir."

Blaine was surprised at how pleased he was at the admission. Though nothing satisfied him more than his Kurt's submission, there was a pride in earning the trust of another sub so soon.

"Angel," Blaine felt an unexpected twinge in his cock at her reaction. "I'm sure we'll be seeing you both again." With a final smile, he led Kurt outside and into a waiting cab.

The ride to their apartment was thankfully short, though not unpleasant with Kurt still drifting happily on his shoulder. Once they finally crossed the threshold, Kurt looked ready to pass out. With great care, Blaine undressed the both of them, reassuring his sub with light pressure over his throat after removing the collar.

If you asked Blaine one of the most domestic things he loved about living with Kurt, it was showering together. Even on nights like this, where Blaine did all of the work, it was a special kind of intimacy. Blaine quickly washed both their heads, scrubbing down himself before taking his time with the loofah over Kurt's body.

"Legs apart and lean forward," he commended gently, pressing down on Kurt's back. Grabbing a washcloth, he carefully washed Kurt's cock and balls. Besides a tiny instinctual movement away from the touch, Kurt stood still and let Blaine clean him.

"Spread," Blaine said softly, marveling as Kurt reached back and did so without hesitation. If asked several years ago if he could let his boundaries down this far, Kurt would have given the most dramatic of reactions. So much had changed as their relationship evolved, and Blaine couldn't feel more blessed with Kurt's gift.

After carefully cleaning and inspecting Kurt's hole, (much to Kurt's annoyance if the cut-off noises were anything to go by), the boys stepped out of the shower and Blaine dried them both off. He gave Kurt soft commands to brush his teeth and finish his nighttime routine before going into the bedroom. Fishing through their bedside drawer (the one that locked), Blaine pulled out one of Kurt's collars. Too light to be used in any of their scenes, this gentle collar was meant to be worn overnight, providing presence and reassurance without overheating or irritating his sub's sensitive skin.

He heard Kurt come up from behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine nuzzled him happily; he loved that his boyfriend was taller than him.

"I love you, so much," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine turned around for a kiss, fastening Kurt's collar as he did so. "Bedtime?"

"Actually...can I serve you first?"

Blaine practically melted at the look in Kurt's eyes, as though he was asking for extra dessert. "Of course beautiful, you know I'll never deny you what you need."

Beaming, Kurt tentatively took Blaine's hand, pulling him to the bed when it was clear he was allowed.

Blaine settled back against the pillows, putting his hands behind his head and smiling at his sub. "I'm all yours beautiful, but you know you're not coming tonight, right?"

Kurt shook his head. "Of course not, it wouldn't feel...right," and with that, he pulled down Blaine's briefs before they got messy, placing a kiss on the head of Blaine's cock before taking him in his mouth.

Blaine fought a battle between the desire to close his eyes and bask in the glorious feeling of Kurt's mouth and looking down to watch his sub worshipping his cock. He tried to keep his hips down, gasping for breath as Kurt placed a forearm across them and sunk down. He pulled off with heavy suction, pumping his hand up to use Blaine's precome and his own saliva as lube.

"Mmm god beautiful, such a good mouth, so good to me." Blaine groaned as Kurt sucked generously on each of his balls in turn before returning to his cock. Kurt didn't prefer to deep-throat (though he did when Blaine ordered him to), but his one hand rubbing the inches out of his mouth and the other hand massaging his perineum made up for it.

Too soon, Blaine felt his approaching orgasm, already on edge from the long night. "That's right baby, take my cock so well. Finish me off, gonna come down your throat-Ah fuck!"

Kurt doubled his efforts at his Dom’s words, and Blaine gave into the sensation, riding the crest until he fell over the edge with a high moan. His head fell back, panting, as he felt Kurt lovingly let his cock fall back onto his stomach. After licking off any excess come, he wriggled back up the bed and kissed Blaine.

"You're going to have to brush your teeth again," Blaine mumbled, stretching out his orgasm-happy body.

"No thanks, Sir," Kurt said with a sly look. "I'd actually prefer to taste you all night."

Blaine threw his elbow over his eyes, groaning with a laugh as his cock tried to twitch too soon. He peeked out, meeting his boyfriend’s sparkling eyes. "Alright, you little minx, let's cuddle until we pass out."

Kurt happily obliged, lying half on top of Blaine. "Mmmm, goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine sighed at Kurt’s warmth, kissing his sub’s still-damp hair and feeling his inner Dominant purr at Kurt's unsatisfied cock resting against his thigh.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the addition of my OC!! And if people are interested I'm planning on doing another fic in the future where they actually do scene together :) Reviews/comments are welcome!


End file.
